


The Shinigami

by SongficSenpai



Series: Death Note Songfic [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Apples, Gen, Hamilton - Freeform, Shinigami, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongficSenpai/pseuds/SongficSenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The original song is "The Schuyler Sisters" from Hamilton.</p><p>This is about the Shinigami in the series and their experiences on Earth. There is no set timeline for this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shinigami

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Hamilton in any way, shape, or form. The use of these works is purely for entertainment purposes.

 

**The Shinigami**

Shinigami King: There’s nothing Ryuk loves more, then going on Earth and messing with humans.

He dropped down a death note and watched, as a student picked it up.

Just to have some fun.

Poor Light Yagami, the kid is so smart

Uh-oh, but little does he know that

The Shinigami- Sidoh, Ryuk, Rem

Come on to the Earth just to watch humans with the-

Shingami: Death note

Ryuk: Ryuk

Shinigami: Death note

Rem: Rem

Sidoh: and Sidoh!

Shinigami: Death note! The Shinigami!

Ryuk: Ryuk

Sidoh: Sidoh

Rem: Rem

Shinigami: Note!

 

Sidoh: Rules say I cannot just take it.

Ryuk: King doesn’t always know.

Sidoh: Ryuk why’d you send it to Earth?

Rem: Like I said, you’re free to go.

Ryuk: But-look around, look around the human race is interesting on the Earth.

Rem & Sidoh: The Earth

Shinigami: Ryuk

All: Note

Sidoh: It’s bad enough I am running out of time.

Rem: People turning on others.

Sidoh: It’s bad enough that you stole my Death Note.

Ryuk: I was bored in our realm

Ryuk and Shinigami: Look around, Look around

Rem: Ryuk, remind me what you’re looking for….

Shinigami: He’s looking for “fun”

Ryuk: Rem I’m looking for Death Note fun.

Shinigami: Death Note

Ryuk: I’m looking for Death Note fun.

Shinigami: Death Note

Ryuk: I’m looking for Death Note fun.

Shinigami: Death Note

Ryuk: Apples!

Ryuk, Rem, and Sidoh: Apples!

All: Note!

 

Light: Whooo! There’s nothing’ like justice ruling earth.

Someone with a note, names killing criminals.

Excuse me Ryuk, I know I’m interesting

But your assistance could make this story even better.

Why you trudgin’ on Earth, droppin the Death Note?

You searchin’ for a person who can give you apples?

Ryuk: Light, not your side.

Light: Ah, but it’s for your side.

I’m a smart guy, Ryuk, can you write this?

 

Ryuk: I’ve been watching you writing in the Death Note.

Some would say that you’re intense and you’re insane.

You want a revolution? I want entertainment

So listen to my declaration-

Ryuk, Rem, and Sidoh: We can’t break rules, we’d get in trouble. Shinigami are not equal.

Ryuk: And though I’m not on your side,

Shinigami: Ugh

Ryuk: I’m annoyed that there is someone following you.

Shinigami: Note!

Rem: Look around, Look around at how lucky you are to be alive Misa.

Rem and Sidoh: Look around, Look around at how lucky you are to be alive Misa.

Ryuk, Rem, and Sidoh:  Amusement is happening on the Earth and we are lucky to be out of the Shinigami realm.

All: Out of the Shinigami realm.

 

* * *

 

(Same time)

Ryuk: Cuz I’ve been watching you writing in the Death Note.

Some would say that you’re intense and you’re insane.

Rem and Sidoh: Look around, Look around

Amusement is happening on-

Shinigami: Death Note! Death Note! Death Note! Death Note!

Death Note! Death Note! Death Note! Death Note!

* * *

(Same time)

Ryuk: You want a revolution? I want entertainment

So listen to my declaration-

Rem and Sidoh: the Earth! On the Earth!

Shinigami: Look around, look around the human race is interesting

* * *

(Same time)

Ryuk, Rem, Sidoh: We can’t break rules, we’d get in trouble. Shinigami are not equal. Whoo!

Geleus: Look around, look around at how luck you are to be alive Misa!

 

* * *

 

Shinigami: Look around, look around at how luck you are to be alive Misa! Amusement is happening on the Earth and you are lucky to be out of the Shinigami realm

Ryuk, Rem, and Sidoh: Out of the Shinigami-

All: Out of the Shinigami Realm

 

Shinigami: Death Note!

Ryuk: Ryuk

Shinigami: Death Note

Rem: Rem

Shinigami: Death Note

Sidoh: And Sidoh!

Ryuk, Rem, and Sidoh: The Shinigami

Shinigami: Death Note

Ryuk, Rem, and Sidoh: Ryuk’s looking for Death Note fun!

Shinigami: Death Note

Ryuk, Rem, and Sidoh: Fun!

Shinigami: Death Note

Ryuk, Rem, and Sidoh: Fun!

Shinigami: Death Note

* * *

(Same time)

Shinigami: Death Note! Death Note!

Ryuk: Apples!

Rem and Sidoh: Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun!

Out of the Shini-

Shinigami: Death Note

Rem: Out of the Shinigami Realm

Rem and Sidoh: gami realm

* * *

All: Out of the Shinigami realm!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any comments or suggestions are appreciated :)


End file.
